


pussyfooting around

by thunderylee



Category: Arashi (Band), Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, drama filming, snowballs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Koyama teaches the two drama detectives how to pet a cat.





	pussyfooting around

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Ohkura’s taking off his makeup when there’s a commotion in his co-star’s dressing room. More out of curiosity than concern, he dries his face and creeps around the corner, poking his head through the cracked door and gasping at what he sees.

“Where is she?” NEWS’ Koyama is demanding, hands on hips, and Ohkura thinks this will be the juiciest gossip to hit the Jimusho in _years_ if Aiba stole Koyama’s girl.

Aiba, however, looks like a deer caught in headlights – full-on guilt. Ohkura shakes his head; this one wouldn’t last a day in Kanjani8. “Who?” Aiba asks quickly.

“ _Holmes_ ,” Koyama emphasizes, and Aiba looks as confused as Ohkura feels. “The cat.”

“The cat?” Aiba repeats, then lights up. “Oh, Koyama-kun likes cats, right? That’s why you’re here. I’ll go get him.”

“ _Her_ ,” Koyama corrects. “Calicos are always girls.”

“Huh.” Aiba grins. “I didn’t know that! Koyama-kun is so smart.”

If Aiba thinks it’s strange that Ohkura’s lurking outside his dressing room, he doesn’t let it show. As it is, he leans over to Ohkura on his way out and whispers, “I thought he was really mad just now!”

“Hey, Ohkura-kun,” Koyama greets calmly, and Ohkura offers a cool wave. Their groups have been a bit distant since Eito gained full custody of Ryo, but they just don’t talk about him. “How are you?”

“Can’t complain,” Ohkura replies, sauntering into the room. He still thinks something scandalous is going to go down in here and doesn’t want to stray too far. “And yourself, _Leader_?”

Koyama beams proudly, and Ohkura can’t help but smile. “I’m happy,” Koyama says.

“Good.”

This awkward moment is saved by a cute meow, but Koyama’s face takes on a look of horror as Aiba walks in holding Holmes out in front of him. “Here she is!” Aiba declares.

“You poor kitty,” Koyama coos, accepting the bundle of fur and curling it up in his arms. “ _This_ is the proper way to hold a cat, Aiba-kun! You don’t lift her up in the air so far away!”

Aiba blinks and tilts his head, clearly studying the way the cat’s fluffy tail wraps around her body. “Ah, I see.”

“You try,” Koyama says, and Aiba reluctantly places his arms in a cradling position. He looks like he’s about to hold a baby, but the cat settles right into his embrace, rubbing her head against his chest. “What’s her name, anyway?” Koyama asks.

“Holmes?” Aiba guesses.

“Her _real_ name,” Koyama emphasizes, then folds his arms knowingly. “You don’t know it, do you?”

Aiba shakes his head sheepishly.

“I think it’s Cali,” Ohkura makes up. “Short for ‘calico’ in English.”

“Ah, Cali-chan,” Koyama says happily, the smile returning to his face as he leans over to scratch the cat behind the ears. “Lesson two – petting.”

Ohkura thinks this should be a lot more interesting than it actually is, but there’s something mesmerizing about the way Koyama dotes on the cat. He’s so caring and protective, wanting to make others happy and comfortable. He wouldn’t last a day in Eito either, but Ohkura finds it enticing that he’s genuinely so _nice_. After all, he came all the way down to the studio to educate Aiba on cat-handling so that Cali (or whatever her name is) can have acceptable working conditions.

“Ah!” Aiba declares. “She’s purring!”

“She is,” Koyama agrees as he grabs one of Aiba’s hands to stroke the fluffy fur. “That means she feels good.”

Aiba’s eyes lift to Koyama, staring at him blankly as Koyama urges his fingers to scratch Cali’s back and shoulders. Ohkura recognizes that look and hides the smirk on his face as he slowly steps closer.

“Koyama-kun is like a cat, too, right?” he asks gently, and Aiba gives him a side-glance that tells him he’s wholly on board.

“Ah, I guess so,” Koyama says, looking confused, and it’s so innocently cute that Ohkura moves closer. “I’ve never thought about it before.”

Now Aiba’s eyes are on Ohkura as the youngest moves to stand behind Koyama. Koyama’s tall, but Ohkura’s taller and comfortably rests his chin on Koyama’s shoulder as his hands snake around Koyama’s waist. To his credit, Koyama doesn’t jump at all, just leans back into Ohkura’s embrace and Aiba’s eyes are smirking as he carefully puts down the cat and steps into Koyama’s personal space.

“Cats are easy, it seems,” Ohkura whispers into his ear, and Aiba nods his agreement. “Do you purr, too?”

“I don’t know,” Koyama answers, and his voice is so low that Ohkura feels it vibrate in his chest.

“I do,” Ohkura says, pressing his lips to Koyama’s ear and making a purr noise that has Koyama’s knees buckling. “I bet you can, too.”

Aiba bites his lip sexily as his hands cover Ohkura’s, which lead him towards Koyama’s belt. He meets Ohkura’s eyes and Ohkura wonders why they’ve never worked together before – clearly they make a good team.

“Cali!” Koyama calls suddenly.

“ _Aiba_ ,” Aiba corrects, pronouncing each syllable slowly. “Masaki if you like it.”

“No, Cali-chan is still in here,” Koyama says insistently, though Ohkura notices he’s not trying to push anyone away. “She can’t see this. Her delicate eyes.”

“She’s a cat,” Ohkura points out, his fingers roaming under Koyama’s shirt. He smirks as Koyama’s skin trembles under his touch. “She’s probably sleeping anyway.”

A meow sounds from below, and Ohkura feels something rub against his legs. So much for that idea.

“Please spare her,” Koyama asks in a small voice.

Aiba flashes a smile as he claps Koyama on the shoulder. “I’ll take her back to her room. And I’ll even carry her properly!”

“Thank you,” Koyama replies. Ohkura doesn’t even think his eyes are open. Sure enough, his single lids are shut when the door closes behind Aiba and Ohkura urges Koyama’s head around, enough to press their lips together.

Koyama kisses back right away, and Ohkura thinks he’s had Koyama pegged all wrong. His kisses are slow and teasing, leading Ohkura to press closer against his backside and unfasten his jeans a little faster than he’d have liked. By the time Aiba returns, he’s got a hand in Koyama’s underwear, feeling Koyama’s cock grow more with each stroke and tasting Koyama’s faint moans on his tongue.

“Koyama-kun was so nice to teach us how to care for the kitty,” Aiba says, with more husk in his voice than usual, and Koyama shivers as his jeans and underwear are pushed down his legs. “Wasn’t he, Ohkura-kun?”

Ohkura grunts his agreement without leaving Koyama’s mouth, but the next second has Koyama harshly breaking the kiss, tossing his head back and nearly hitting Ohkura in the face. Ohkura looks down over Koyama’s shoulder to see Aiba on his knees, a devious sparkle in his eyes as he licks the tip of Koyama’s erection. Ohkura’s hands automatically move back to Koyama’s ass, kneading the minimal amount of flesh there, and Koyama lets out a strangled moan as Aiba sucks down his length.

“Ai- Masaki-kun,” Koyama sputters, and Aiba looks pleased. “So good.”

He runs a hand through Aiba’s hair, twisting the ends in his fingers when Aiba reaches up to rub his balls, and Ohkura notices Koyama’s legs spreading a bit. The nice guy he is, he helps Koyama step completely out of his jeans and lifts one knee over his arm while he reaches for his green bottle of lube. Koyama’s body jerks at the first touch of slick fingers between his legs, but it’s accompanied by a moan and Ohkura presses his mouth to Koyama’s neck to kiss away the discomfort as he gently opens him up.

Koyama smells nice, a spicy cologne that tickles Ohkura’s senses and makes him want to get closer. He’s already grinding against Koyama’s bony ass, which pushes back from the combined efforts of Ohkura’s fingers and Aiba’s mouth, and each burst of friction makes him jab harder. Suddenly he hits something inside Koyama that has him crying out, Ohkura rushing to cover his mouth with his free hand lest anyone outside hears, though that doesn’t stop him from continuing to prod that spot.

Ohkura’s hand muffles quite a big scream as Koyama’s fists Aiba’s hair, and Ohkura opens his eyes in time to see Koyama’s cock pulse in Aiba’s mouth as the eldest of the three sucks on the head. Ohkura doesn’t see him swallow, but Aiba’s eyes are locked on his as he stands up and leans over Koyama’s shoulder, nosing his way into Ohkura’s mouth and Ohkura feels a burst of bitter fluid pushed into his mouth.

“So dirty,” Koyama mumbles, and Ohkura suspects the only reason he’s still standing up is because he’s squished between the other two. “It’s hot.”

Aiba giggles, which allows a drop to escape past their lips and land on Aiba’s chin, and it’s Koyama who licks it up. “Good kitty,” Aiba says, and Ohkura feels a rumble all throughout Koyama’s body.

“You _can_ purr,” Ohkura tells him, inserting in a third finger and now Koyama’s gasping into Aiba’s mouth with his hand in Aiba’s pants. Ohkura tries to unbuckle his belt one-handed, getting frustrated as his fingers keep slipping, but then Aiba’s reaching around Koyama’s waist to help him out and he groans into Koyama’s neck at the first firm squeeze to his cock.

“Ohkura-kun,” Koyama says, his voice barely a whisper, and Ohkura kisses his way around to Koyama’s throat to hear him better. “Please.”

“Please what?” Ohkura asks innocently, his wrist flicking to push his three fingers in and out of Koyama’s body as fast as he can. “What do you want from me?”

“I want your sex,” Koyama demands, his voice deeper than before, and Ohkura can’t lube himself fast enough. He grabs Koyama by the hips and thrusts in, hissing at the tightness, and when he focuses again, Aiba’s eyes are staring right into his.

An unspoken plan, and Ohkura’s lifting Koyama’s back end as Aiba pushes his head down. The next thing Ohkura sees is Aiba’s head falling back, his Adam’s apple jumping as he suppresses a moan from Koyama’s mouth swallowing down his length, and it’s so arousing of a sight that Ohkura moves faster, pounding into Koyama harder.

He hears a muffled whimper and now Aiba is groaning out loud, quiet enough to be undetected outside of the room but still pleasant to Ohkura’s ears. He lifts  Koyama’s leg back over his arm to get a better angle, and his own breaths become laced with deep grunts as the tension starts to accumulate inside him.

“Koyama-kun,” Aiba gasps out, one of his hands pushing Koyama’s bangs out of his face. “Such a good kitty.”

“Yeah he is,” Ohkura agrees, giving Koyama a light slap to the ass that has him moaning around Aiba’s cock. “So active.”

“And playful,” Aiba adds, his fingers tightening on Koyama’s fluffy hair as Koyama reaches between his legs.

Ohkura wants to keep this banter going, but Koyama’s body seems to be fucking him right back and it’s all he can do to keep his balance (and Koyama’s). He sees Aiba’s chest start to heave with much needed air just before his vision goes out, replaced with a streak of white lightning that courses through his body as his orgasm crashes over him.

The clouds in his head are pierced by Aiba’s soft moan, and Ohkura’s knees hit the floor around the same time as the other two’s. It only hurts for a second, because then Koyama’s in his mouth and sharing Aiba’s release with him as they stretch out on the hardwood. Koyama doesn’t pull away after the last drop is swallowed, and this time Ohkura feels the rumbling on his tongue as Aiba lays behind Koyama and strokes his hair.

“Is kitty worn out?” Aiba whispers into Koyama’s ear, making him shiver, and it’s cute how he tries to aimlessly bat Aiba away as his lips fall from Ohkura’s.

“Not exactly,” Koyama responds, a smug grin forming on his flushed face, and Ohkura notices he’s hard again. “This kitty is still young.”

As Aiba fuses their mouths together and rolls over to straddle him, Ohkura thinks that they could both hold their own in Kanjani8 after all.


End file.
